When We Met
by OuranGirlOfficial16
Summary: Romance/Drama/Comedy Series- AU Crossover on Sekirei and OHSHC Host Club X Haru/ Fluffy Taka X Haru When we met; Everything changed. I saw you and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't breathe when you were around. I knew when we met my fate was sealed. I your fateful Sekirei; sworn to protect and serve. And you my chivalrous Ashikabi. I will die for you gladly...


**Disclaimer: I, OuranGirlOfficial16, hereby declare that I do not own Ouran High School Host club nor do I own Sekirei. Credit for both amazing animes go to Bisco Hatori and Sakurako Gokurakuin. I simply own the plot and AUC's (Alternate Universe Characters) in this story. So please enjoy and don't sue me.**

.

.

.

 ** __** ** _When We Met…Part 1_**

Prologue: Tsukiumi

 _This is wrong._

A voice kept telling her that but her body never listened. She refused to disobey her cruel master for fear of being punished or worse; thrown out and left to fend for herself. Left to die. Even if he was abusing one of her fellow Sekirei, she would keep kneeling by his side obediently until it was her turn. She would stay in line until her death for it was her duty to do so.

That was what she told herself.

 _He'll never free her, if that's what you think._

 _Yes he will! If I just stay quiet and obedient he'll free her. She'll be free._

No she wouldn't. She knew. Her life time companion was long gone. Killed by time and torture. But she refused to accept the truth.

 _She's not dead. She's resting. Master told me so._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her Master call her. She ran to him and kneeled.

'You summoned me, Master?"

"Yes, I did. Will you show me that thing you picked up the other day Tsukiumi?"

Tsukiumi brightened up. "Of course, Master!" She whistled and a small red and black bird fluttered clumsily into her awaiting hand.

"This is Piko! I found him outside our gates with a broken wing! I fixed him up. Would you like to see him do a trick, Sir?

"Of course not. That sounds stupid and completely boring! Are you attempting to bore me to death, you tramp?" He snarled at her, menacingly.

"Of course not Master!" She kneeled again frightened petting and shushing the bird.

Her master looked her over and calmed himself. "Tsukiumi darling? Do something for me. I find myself rather bored nowadays. Entertain me."

She stood and stiffened, not knowing what to expect. "What can I do for you master?"

He smirked maniacally. "Kill that bird. Such a wretched creature. I can't stand to look at it. Crush it." He waved as if it was a typical thing to say. Which it was, but none the less…

"B-but Master, this bird is very dear to me. Please may I keep it? I can do something else for you? How about a song or a show?" She tried to reason with him but it would never work. Such a cold, selfish and conniving man would never listen.

"Did I give you an option! Kill it, you damned wretch!" He yelled at her." That's an order!"

The only audible sound after that sentence for Tsukiumi was a foul crunching sound and a distress final chirp. The next thing she knew her precious bird's blood was guiltily smeared between the crevices of her fingers while it's trusting and broken body lie dead in her palm. Her only companion this world was death. And the proof was in her hands. She lost it then. She kne because she blacked out and the next thing she knew she was jumping from building to building running from her (now previous) Master's loyal guard dogs. The storm twins, Kurumu and Kuu. The Duo Sekirei 11.

"You can run but you can't hide!" One of them shouted as said twin threw a lightning bolt Tsukiumi's way. Nearly slicing her arm clean off.

"And you can't run forever, bitch!" The other cleverly added, switching of and interrupting her path with a thunder slam. Breaking the ground itself creating an earth wall, that Tsukiumi easily ran through.

'I can fight and beat them. So why am I running?' She thought but her body told her to keep running because there was no stopping now. She was almost free. She turned a corner swiftly dodging a bolt of pure electricity-….And slammed right into a small teenage human boy. Little did she know that this was only the beginning of the story. Of her story.

.

.

.

 ** _When We Met Part 2_**

Prologue: Haru Fukuyama

Haru's POV

My name is Haru Fukuyama. I have brown hair and 'beautiful chocolate brown eyes' as my father says. I am the proud son of Koichiro and Roka Fukuyama; My father and mother. My mother passed away when she was beaten to death by a hate group of homophobes when she came out as a man inside a woman's body. I miss my mother. As does my father. But we manage fine. It's been hard but time heals all wounds. Maybe not thoroughly though. I just finished High school at the age of 16 and moved out of my father apartment. I got a scholarship at The University of Tokyo. I live in my own apartment now. It is paid for by me but I am also receiving income from an unknown source. I was walking home from meeting an old friend of mine that day. My friend had told me during out lunch that he felt my life was about to be changed.

"I'm telling you! Something big is about to happen! It's gonna change everything!" Renzo, my friend since high school exclaimed with nothing to go by.

"How do you know?" I said nibbling on my curry bun.

"I can feel it! You just wait! Your life is about to change!"

He was right in a way. I just got accepted to the top college in Tokyo. My father was proud of me. But I feel like there was something missing but what?

I pondered on it on the walk back home. I saw my watch strike 7:38, and turned a corner on Unmei Street-…Before a tall teenage girl. Little did I know that this was only the beginning of the story. Of my story.

Because when I met her my fate was sealed. When we met everything changed.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note for the chapter.**

 **Well….? What do you guys think? Please tell me if you have any constructive criticism! I'd love that! I'll accept flames! Please anything! If I get 5 favorites, 5 follows and 5 reviews for this story, I'll continue it!**

 **-OGOfficial16**


End file.
